My lover is my sister's husband
by SpinTheWitch
Summary: Well ... must really be lucky, to have as a lover the husband of his sister  AntonyxOctavian


Do you know how everything is started?  
>In the courtyard by the parties of the forum where the rich are training each other, demonstrating their skill.<br>He was training with Brutus, and was stripped to the waist. The hair, pretty short, wet with sweat, his beard made of the day, the fine drops of water that lurks in the breast muscle and abdominal muscles carved.  
>I present it `Cicero, with the name of Antonio, the pebl Tribune, was a young man more older than me, close to 30, with a deep look and magnetic fields.<br>I saw him a few more late evening, a banquet, semidisteso on a bench, he was to speak to me first, inviting me to sit beside him.  
>Cicero had spoken of him as an arrogant general in the service of Cesare, who was appointed tribune of the pebl because of pressure from Julius himself, who wanted one of his followers to power, he had distinguished himself for the brilliance with which it conducted battles, both in the countryside and in the Gallic invasion of Italy by the troops of Caesar. Cicero despised him many times and accused him of war crimes<br>I spoke with him a couple of times during dinner and was always fascinated by his manner.  
>The next day, I convinced my good friend Maecenas to accompany him back to where I first saw it, but he was not there; Brutus told me he had gone to quell a revolt in Judea. I'll be back more than four months later, and I was convinced not to love him more, 'but when I saw him, proud and defiant in the armor of a general, I feel ...' Well, I feel is like a god. Patron was able 'to get invited to a party at the home of Claudi, where I drag it is against my will'.<br>Bores me to death for the first hour, then `he added.  
>Marco Antonio.<br>`Dress as befits a man at a party full of friends and the beard made of fresh, fragrant body after an afternoon spent at the spa probably ... It was a vision worthy of the goddess Venus.  
>I first spoke to him that night, but before he could answer, he was dragged away by the landlord, after all, I was a fool to expect to get his attention. He was the hero returning from war, who had suppressed the Jewish revolt.<br>I think Maecenas knew everything, but before I could refute this theory, Caesar was assassinated in the Senate, except Antonio `,` because the exponent of the family that Claudia gave the party was an intimate friend of his father Antonio, and heldout of the Senate for the duration of the murder with an excuse.  
>Things got worse and worse, then. He married 'with my sister, to strengthen the alliance with the family, Julia, and I cried during their wedding.<br>Maecenas himself was pushing me to take the plunge. My sister was staying with friends for two days, and Anthony was alone in the house.  
>I talked to him face to face, alone, for the first time since I knew him.<br>I told him all, I declared my carnal attraction that eventually became love.  
>He told me 'listen carefully, with the tips of fingers together in front of the face, and just fine `,` burst out laughing.<br>`I feel rejected and hurt, and I turned around, with the elements as to leave him alone, but, the moment before I left,` feel the pressure of two strong hands on my shoulders, which made me turn to shoot. I found myself looking in his eyes, magnetic quegl'occhi I had noticed, and now burning with desire. Annullai the distance between us, kissing him. Spare And he is my kiss, putting his hand on my back and the other behind my neck and I clutched at him, without stopping to kiss him, and clutching his strong shoulders.  
>We dragged on his bed, where he definitely slept with my sister, and for a moment I felt joy perverse idea that my sister would have stayed where I had been with her husband.<br>I took off the robe, quickly, as he did the same. It was well done there too, where the clothes usually coprovo, and `I feel totally submissive to his prowess, his way of being.  
>He took me slowly, trying not to hurt me, and once inside, began to push driven rhythms, touching at the same time. I clutched at his back, holding convulsively to me, while pleasure and pain merge into a single feeling.<br>Fini's all too soon, in my opinion. He came inside me, and I in his hands, draw our river.  
>We put on, and I again, I did for andarme.<br>Again, his hands grabbed me, while I rested her lips a last kiss on the lips.  
>-Are you free tonight, Octavian? It would be a nice thing to have a meeting between us, 'he murmured ...- tonight, in one of my ears.<br>I became red, and then say-Yes, it would be right thing. From me? -  
>-Si-Ottaviano<br>-Arrivederci, Antonio-I muttered, going out, while my face resumed a more normal color.  
>-A, Ottaviano ...-<br>`I raised my head, making a sign to let her know that I was listening.  
>-You can call Mark-<br>I smiled, going out in the street, finally satisfied.  
>Perhaps the idea of a second triumvirate, was the best I had ever occurred to him.<p> 


End file.
